Animal Within
by xxbochixx
Summary: Sakura found out she could turn herself, and other people into their inner animals...and she unfortunately forgets the spell that turns her back into a human...Is she stuck as an animal forever? Or will her best friend, Deidara, help her? DeiSaku
1. Chapter 1

**I know this is super late… **** Sorry. I'm super busy, you know teenage stuff. I had a fight with one of my friends. Thing is, what we were fighting over wasn't even real. It was just a rumor I thought was true. **** Oh well, we made up over the phone. =)) So stupid, I cried. I asked her if she was mad at me, and then she said that she was NEVER mad at me. Then I started crying. So pathetic of me. **

**And there was way too many storms and brownouts over here in the Philippines. :| Oh, school sucks too. And I have this weird addiction to Hotel 626 and MOSHIMONSTERS. Gawd, I'm 17! =)) But it's fun!**

* * *

"**Animal Within"**

Sakura yawned and rolled over, dimly, she heard a cracking sound. She jumped up, alarmed, and saw that it was only a pencil she had broke.

She sighed in relief, jumping to the floor, reaching for her slick red flip-phone.

She glanced at the screen, smiling when she saw a message.

She pressed enter to look at the message, glanced over it briefly. Blinked, then read it again.

_ tree. 2 P. GTT. _

Translation: At treehouse. Since 2 in the afternoon. Go To Treehouse

Sometimes, her parents wonder how her siblings and her understand text speech. Their reply? _"It's a teen thing."_

_They had shook their heads at their poor parents who couldn't understand simple things like tagging pictures in facebook, what 'gtg' meant, how to find the games in Sakura's cellphone, how to send messages to multiple people and how to turn on a mac computer._

Speaking of parents….

"SAKURA! HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN **THIS**?!" Her mother yelled. Sakura winced, sighing. She grabbed her brush and dragged it through her hair while going down the stairs. She slid down the hand rests of the stairs, trying to tie her hair in a ponytail. She slid the rubber band that was always on her wrist to her hair, smiling in satisfaction as her messy hair was fixed.

She stared at her mother, raising an eyebrow.

"Problem, mother?" She said coolly.

Her mother glared at her, waving around a shirt and a jacket that definitely didn't belong to her, or anyone else in the family.

"Can you explain who owns this?" Her mother stated.

Sakura sighed, "Why did you call me first?!" She whined, even though she DID know who owned it.

Simple really. Who else but Deidara?

"Because you're the only who haves friends over ALL the time! May I add, more BOY friends than GIRL friends!" Her mother replied, bringing her hands to her hips.

"Do you know what that makes you?!" Her mother said lowly.

Sakura stared back defiantly, waiting for what her mother had to say.

"A _slut_." Her mother said bluntly. Sakura stiffened.

"Wait, did you like, just call me a slut?" Sakura said, shocked.

Her mother didn't answer. "Out." She said after a while.

"What." Sakura stated, no longer a question but a statement.

"OUT." Her mother growled. Sakura's eyes widened, before she composed herself.

"Fine then." She said coolly, turning on her heel toward the door. She slammed it closed, head held high.

She grabbed her bike from the garage, open because her brothers were working again on the car. It had broken down. Again.

"Saura-onesan!" Her 4-year-old brother, Taiki squealed. Sakura smiled sadly, picking him up, "Hay baby! How's Tai-Tai today?" She cooed, rubbing her nose with his.

Taiki squealed again, "I want Dara-chan!!" He replied cheekily. Sakura almost laughed. Deidara wasn't only a ladies' man, it seemed.

"Sorry Taiki, but mommy's mad at Dei." She whispered. Taiki frowned, "Mommy mad at Dara-chan?" He repeated, tilting his head to the side.

Sakura nodded, "You go play with Sora and Shin, kay?" She said softly, hugging Taiki one last time. Taiki's lip quivered, "Don't leave Saura!" He whined, reaching up to her.

"I'm sorry Tai-Tai, but mommy's mad at me too." She said, ruffling Taiki's strawberry-blonde hair.

Taiki pouted. "Kay-kay. Caome back Saura-onesan" He said after a while.

"I'll try." Sakura said, before kissing Taiki on the cheek and riding off.

She looked around her, leaning her bike on underneath the tree.

"M&M's!" She yelled. A few seconds later, a ladder dropped from higher up the tree. She grinned, starting to climb. When she reached the base of the tree where her and the other Akatsuki had built a secret treehouse, she looked around her, trying to find Deidara. She sighed, and turned to pull the ladder up, she rolled it and hooked the long rope to the wooden railing.

"Dei?" She called, looking around her.

"Here" Came a muffled reply. Sakura frowned, what happened to ever-present "Yeah"?

Sakura cautiously walked to the 'wall'. She slid her hands underneath it and pulled upward. She slipped inside and was momentarily blinded. There was no light.

She opened the make-shift window and light poured in. She gasped when she saw Deidara.

There was blood on the floor and on his hair, when he looked up, his eyes were red.

"Oh Dei…" Sakura whispered. She knelt and crawled to Deidara, hugging him.

Deidara gave a muffled cry and buried his face on her shoulder. He hugged her tightly. Sasori and her were the only ones who knew what Deidara's father did to him.

Sasori could understand because his father didn't like him to, preferring his twin, Gaara.

That was why Deidara was mostly at Sakura's house, because Sasori didn't want to run away because he had a younger sibling, Shou who he loved very much. Deidara knew he would make Sasori's situation worse if he came over.

"Sakura." Deidara said hoarsely, looking at her.

"Yeah?" Sakura replied, combing his hair with the brush she had earlier the day.

"You grandmother… told me to give you this." He murmured.

Sakura nodded, raising her head to look at him, not realizing how close they were. Their lips accidentally brushed, and they both blushed. Sakura crawled backward a bit, "Sorry" She muttered.

Deidara shook his head, "You didn't do anything wrong." He muttered.

Sakura carefully took the envelope and placed it in her pocket. She crawled to the first-aid kit they always kept in the cabinet and crawled back to Deidara. She applied medicine to his wounds.

"Is anything wrong with your head?" Sakura murmured, brushing her hand through his long blonde hair.

Deidara shook his head, "It's from my hand" he replied softly.

Sakura gently grabbed his hands and turned them over, revealing the scratches on his palm. They were red and blood covered the large open wound.

She reached into the first-aid kit only to find they had run out of bandages. Without thinking, she ripped a part of her shirt and used the safety pin to fasten it to his hands.

She reached into her pocket for her phone and sent a text message to Kakazu.

_0BA. Dei hurt. $ now.. tree._

Translation: No bandages, Deidara's hurt, buy now. We're at the treehouse.

She glanced at Deidara and walked to the 'wall'. She pushed it upward, hooking it to a branch. She sat beside Deidara, waiting for Kakuzu.

"My mom kicked me out." She said after a while. Deidara turned to her, frowning.

"Why?" He asked, obviously upset.

Sakura smiled grimly, "Akatsuki." Deidara frowned, looking at his bandaged hands.

"Father kicked me out, too." He murmured. Sakura nodded, "What did you do this time?" She murmured back.

Deidara shrugged, "I don't know." He whispered. "Or care." He said after a while.

Sakura's lip twitched, "I see."

Deidara looked at her, "No, you don't see." He said cheekily, better already.

Sakura rolled her eyes, standing up. Unfortunately, some of the medicine she had applied to his wounds had dripped a little, causing her to slip. Her right foot swung forward, outbalancing her. Deidara quickly grabbed her hand but Sakura's other foot hit his foot, causing him to lose his stance. He fell with her; Sakura's back hitting the wooden floor. He was now on top of her, his hand on the space where she ripped her shirt.

Just as this happened, they heard a shout of 'M&Ms!'. Deidara and Sakura stared at each other, blushing like they did when their lips accidentally brushed.

They didn't know how it happened, but suddenly, their lips were locked intimately. Deidara and Sakura's eyes closed and they drew themselves closer to each other.

Deidara's hand snuck its way under her shirt, licking her lip for entrance. Sakura granted it to him hesitantly.

They were surprised when they heard a loud, "Shit!"

Deidara jumped off Sakura, standing up. Sakura gasped, paling. Deidara turned to see Kakuzu staring at them.

Kakuze sighed, and dragged his hand through his hair. He tossed the bandages to Sakura and she caught it. Deidara glance at her, and held out his hand so she could use it for support. Sakura took it, and Deidara hoisted her up.

"So you two are together now, huh?" Kakuzu murmured.

The two shook their heads hard. "No!" They said, blushing.

"I'll just pretend I never saw anything then?" Kakuzu asked, raising an eyebrow.

They both nodded, eyes wide.

* * *

**It's been so long. :( Sorry. I knew this was due wayyyyyy back. :(( I'm not good at this stuff! I care more about gimmicks! Sorry...**

**Well, the realization will come next chapter. Envelope remember? If you see anything like (Bolden!) or (Italicize!) Then that's a message for myself because I did it first in Word Document and I'm kind of lazy in bolding and italicizing. :D But I learned how to do something! =)) Something I should have learned way back. Command + B equals bold. =)) And Command + I equals italicize. I'm so stupid. :D**

**Whatever, go me! =)) HEADS UP! Typing Change Me. :D Yay!**

**-Bochi**

**P.S. I forgot! I have to advertise for author-friends! Read the following, they're awesome! =))**

1) (Story) Title: Sing For Me

Author: Deidara's Sugar Girl

Pairing: DeiSaku

Rating: T

Summary: The only way Sakura had ever escaped the cage holding her hostage, was by singing. She couldn't sing at home, and certainly not with her friends. the only way she could ever sing was when she was alone in the ballet studio where he always listened.

2) (Anime/Show) Title- Hetalia: Axis Powers

Rating: T

Pairings: Yaoi, mostly. Except for HungaryxAustria

Warnings: The show teaches World History. The characters are countries personified. In case you don't know, Hetalia means Useless Italy. They have their nation names, and human names. They are usually referred by their nation names. One episode is only 5 minutes long. :D Awesome show, really.

Italy-or Feliciano- is the main character. He likes pasta.. a LOT. He has an older brother that is referred to as Romano in the show. Romano is South Italy while Feliciano is North Italy. Romano's human name is Lovino. Romano and Italy are twins. The other main characters are...

-Germany. Or Ludwig. He's the person who Italy always calls when in trouble. Like in my favorite episode, "Germany! Germany! My brother's in my bed and-owwwww!- Take it out! Take it out!-Put the phone down!- That hurts! That hurts!-OWWW!" Germany has an older brother, Prussia. Yes, Prussia. Prussis refers to Germany as West, since there used to a Berlin Wall, right? Before it fell, there were two halves of Germany, Germany and Prussia. Prussia was the East.

-Japan. Or Kiku Honda. Japan is also called by Italy when Italy's in example, "Japan! Japan! Help me! Help me! HELP MEEEEEEE!!!!" Japan-"..... I'll think of the proper action." Or something like that. =))

-America. Personally, he's my favorite. After Japan, of course. America's human name is Alfred F. Jones. He was raised by England. England's like his father. :D America is blond and likes hamburgers a lot. :)) He also refers himself as the hero. And Canada is his brother.

-England. Or Arthur Kirkland. England has large eyebrows. Kind of like an equal sign with a minus sign above. So three lines. :D He raised America... He can see fairies and etc. Maybe because he's so near to Ireland? The Ireland part isn't part of Hetalia. Just a Me opinion.

-France. Or Francis. He raised Canada, America's twin brother. He's really perverted and sometimes is naked in the show with this red thing covering his vital regions.

-Canada. America's twin brother. He always carries this polar bear around but doesn't remember his name. France is like his father. Canada can speak French and American. He's really quiet and the opposite of America. So quiet, nobody notices him.

Well, that's my favorites! Who else wants something advertised?


	2. Totally Important

Hello people. This is xxbochixx. (DUH) I decided that if I continue with this fic, which I really have no interest in anymore, I will socially kill myself. You know how much effort it takes to write about something you no longer care about? Hard. Very hard. So I have these choices. Which you, my readers, get to make.

1. Put this story up for you want this fic, all you have to do is ask. I'll immediately give it to the first person and post another chapter saying who got it, with a link. I want you to PM me when you're done. Then I'll delete this story and you have full power over it. But I want at least a mention in the first chapter. Whatever reviews you receive for the first chapter, please tell? :D

2. ABANDON. As much as I hate abandoning fics, what I have been basically doing for these past months can basically be called abandoning. So the only difference is that this fic will never see the light of day.

3. Co-write it with somebody. I'll pitch in every once in a while. But I need your YM. So we can keep in touch. You get more access to the story than me. You type. All I do is give you little tidbits that you can choose whether to add or not. I don't really care if you don't add it.

So there. I'm extremely sorry. Naruto just isn't my thing anymore, you know? :D


End file.
